Newer Super Mario Bros U
Newer Super Mario Bros U is a new game that will be released December 5 2013. It will have 9 worlds with a special one, and has the return of many things, such as the P-Feather. So far, is the second NSMB titles to do not features Bowser Jr at all, tough it features some of familiar villains such as the Koopalings, Kamek and Bowser. Is strongly based on Super Mario Bros 3 ''and Super Mario World.'' Story Mario, Luigi, two Toads and Princesses Peach are walking, suddenly Bowser and the Koopalings takes Mario, Luigi, and the Toads and stuffed them into a cannon. Shot out of the Mushroom Kingdom, they flew quite a ways. So our heroes begin a new adventure to return to Peach's Castle, which have been taken by Bowser and the Koopalings. The hero across the world 1, the Mushroom Way, and in the tower Boom Boom is waiting for them. However, it is easily defeated, and our through the rest of the world 1, up to the airship of Roy. The Koopaling, despite it's bazooka, is beat. Then they go across the world 2 (Coffee Desert) and then they can choose whether to go to the Tomato Jungle or Banana Beach. After crossing the world 5 (Sweet Peak) the world 6 (Vanilla Snowland) and the world 7 (Butter Clouds) our find themselves in front of the Peach's Castle. They first have to deal with all Koopalings in the Koopa Clown Car, and then Bowser himself. After a hard figth Mario and the others manage to beat him and the save the Princesses. But after the Bowser's defeat, a rocket appears in world 1. Mario and his friend now can go to the last world (Star World), where they have to deal with 8 very hard levels. Playable *Mario: Our hero is back and needs to save the princess once again. He is a balanced character. *Luigi: The less famous brother of Mario will help to rescue the princess once again. Difficult control. *Yellow Toad: He jumps very high, but quite sluggish *Blue Toad: It has a orrible jump, but he's fast. Bosses Fortress and Ghost Houses Bosses Castle and Airships Bosses Power-Ups *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Ice Flower *Feather *Frog Suit *Hammer Mario *Small Mario *P-Feather *Star Mario Worlds and levels World 1: Mushroom Way (A plains world) *1-1: Mushroom Hills *1-2: Deep Tunnel *1-3: Yoshi's Garden *1-F: Stone Smash Tower *1-4: Rex Plains *1-5: Cheep Cheep Lake *1-6: Gigashroom Jump *1-A: Roy's Percussor Airship *Enemy Course: Rex World 2: Coffee Desert (A desert world) *2-1: Scorching Desert *2-2: Pyramid Ruins *2-GH: House of the Illusion *2-4: Sandshroom Area *2-F: Quicksand Tower *2-5: Pokey Brambles *2-6: Yoshi's Oasis *2-7: Above of Angry Sun *2-A: Wendy's Firebar Airship *Enemy Course: Spike World 3a: Tomato Jungle (A jungle world) *3a-1: Above of Piranha Plants *3a-2: Bramball's Poison River *3a-3: Wiggler's Woods *3a-4: Toxic Water's Cave *3a-F: Swamp Rise Tower *3a-G: Haunted Tree *3a-5: Fuzzy on the Treetop *3a-6: Big Bertha's Lake *3a-7: Sproing Jungle *3a-A: Iggy's Explosive Airship *Enemy Course: Ptooie World 3b: Banana Beach (A water world) *3b-1: Banana Island *3b-2: Yoshi's Beach *3b-3: Dragoneel Shipwreck *3b-4: Banana Paradise *3b-F: Fishbone Tower *3b-G: Elevator Ghost House *3b-5: Porcu Puffer Coast *3b-6: Jumping Fish's Beach *3b-7: Water Geyser's Cliff *3b-A: Larry's Bubblejet Airship *Enemy Course: Boss Bass World 5: Sweet Peak (A mountain/sky world) *5-1: The top of the sweets *5-2: Bullet Path *5-3: Monty Mole's Cave *5-G: Crowber's Ghost House *5-4: Sumo Simphony *5-F: Hover Tower *5-5: Fire Chomp's Singed Skies *5-6: Foo Clouds *5-7: Fluffy Cloudbanks *5-A: Morton's Fencing Airship *Enemy course: Muncher World 6: Vanilla Snowland (A snow world) *6-1: Vanilla Snowland Pass *6-2: Icicle Caverns *6-3: Cooligan Hill *6-4: Bullet Bill Snowbanks *6-F: Freezing Elevator Tower *6-5: Ice Bro Lake *6-G: Boo's Ice Cave *6-6: Snowshroom Path *6-7: Fire Bro Icelands *6-A: Lemmy's Snowstorm Airship *Enemy Course: Fliprus World 7: Entrance of the Grassland (A spooky/ghostly world) *7-1: Boo's Infestated House *7-2: Crowber's Valley *7-3: Pumpkin Field *7-4: Spooky Road *7-A: Ludwig's Haunted Airship *Enemy Course: Boo World 8: Grassland (A volcano world) *8-1: Grassland *8-2: Attack from Above *8-3: Lava Ponds *8-4: Volcanic Maddash *8-5: Podoboo Ruins *8-F: Lava Monster Tower *8-6: Spooky Crowber Walkway *8-7: Blargg Cavern *8-8: Bonecoaster Sprint *8-9: Peach Castle Fiery Remains *8-A: Koopalings' Insanity Airship *8-C: Bowser's Battlefield Castle *Enemy Course: Blargg World 9: Star World (A various theme world) *9-1: Bob-Omb Plains *9-2: Haunted Ruins *9-3: Dragoneel's Underwater Ruins *9-4: Bigenemy Mountains *9-5: Angry Sun Neighborhood *9-6: Dhino Rhino Cliffs *9-7: King Bill Comeback *9-8: Perfect Road Modality Boss Rush (Unlocked) *Easy Pack (Only tower bosses and King Boo) *Medium Pack (Only Koopalings and Bowser) *Hard Pack (All bosses) *DLC **Nerve-Wrack Pack (6 hits to defeat bosses, 9 to defeat Bowser) Challenge Mode *Coin (5 challenges) *Time (7 challenges) *Enemies (5 challenges) *Special (10 challenges) Enemies There are a lot of enemies in this game, some completely new, other ones already seen in other games, or variation of already existed enemies. Soundtrack Look Here Reception Newer Super Mario Bros U/Review Gallery Iggy2. Png|Official Atwork Of Iggy Koopa Koopa2.png|Koopa Troopa Podoboo2.png|Podoboo King Boo2. Png|King Boo Mecha Bomb Koopa2. Png|Mecha bomb koopa, new enemy Ludwing.png|Ludwig Von Koopa Dhino Rhino.png|Dhino Rhino Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|Wendy O. Koopa Lemmy Koopa NSMWU.png|Lemmy Koopa with him giant ball Blooper NSMWU.png|Blooper Atwork's group.png|Group of Atwork in the sky. Mushroom Way-1.png|Mushroom Way-1 Roy Koopa NSMWU.png|Roy Koopa in the Pipe Paradise larry koopa nsmw.png|Larry Koopa Credits (Dhino Rhino's atwork and Wendy O. Koopa's atwork) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2013 Category:Super Mario World Games